


Please Breathe

by BecauseILoveYou



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Comforting Hannibal, Confusion, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drowning, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal/Will - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Holding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, Will Graham - Freeform, Will/Hannibal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseILoveYou/pseuds/BecauseILoveYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will please darling, look at me.  Breathe, you’re holding your breath.”  Hannibal watched him intently and laced with concern as the bed shifted beneath him with each violent kick.  Will ignored him, twisting around to lay on his stomach then back thrashing his arms in the upper part of the thick feather quilt, tears welling up and out of his eyes. </p><p>or! when Will has a particularly horrific nightmare and can't catch his breath and Hannibal is there to help as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Hannigram work :) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it x 
> 
> Update: If anyone spots any errors in this work let me know so that I can fix them! Although, being me I've HOPEFULLY found them all :) Thanks loves!

Will was laying on his back, hands fisted tightly in the sheets, his chest heaving. Hannibal was laying next to him, despite being woken suddenly he still appeared collected, hand reached out to rest with fingers fanned out against Will’s quickly rising and falling stomach. 

“Shhh Will, you’re safe.” Will turned towards Hannibal, damp curls pressed against his forehead. He shook his head violently.

“I’m not. I’m not safe. I’m not.” His voice cracked. He squirmed away from Hannibal’s touch, a quiet sob escaping his lips. He attempted to kick the covers away, only tangling himself in them further. His skin was on fire, slick with sweat. He kicked harder, the duvet wrapped around his thighs and calves.

“Will please darling, look at me. Breathe, you’re holding your breath.” Hannibal watched him intently and laced with concern as the bed shifted beneath him with each violent kick. Will ignored him, twisting around to lay on his stomach then back thrashing his arms in the upper part of the thick feather quilt, tears welling up and out of his eyes. Hannibal turned over quickly, pulling the chain on the light on his bedside table, standing and padding over to Will’s side of the bed. In a pair of black boxer briefs and a thin grey t-shirt, he attempted to untangle Will’s thrashing frame from the blanket. 

Will felt like he was drowning, partly awake partly asleep as the waves crashed against him pulling him under. He wasn’t cold, he was burning. His face was red, strained, he wasn’t breathing, not blinking, just fighting an empty force that he believed was against him.

“Will" Hannibal’s voice was firm, he took a large fistful of the blanket, attempting to pull it away. Will continued to thrash, muscles tensed, and now vibrating. “Will!” he was much louder this time, finally taking his arms full of the large heavy blanket, yanking it away quickly dropping it on the floor. Will turned towards his name, pupils dilated, staring helplessly at the face that stared down at him with furrowed eyebrows and a rigid sharp jaw. The edges of his vision were growing blurry, was he awake or asleep? Why was Hannibal standing over him? Why had the waves stopped? He still felt like he was drowning in a sea of darkness, he just hadn’t realized it was because he had seemingly forgotten how to breathe. 

Hannibal took his shoulders in his large hands and gave him a single firm shake. “BREATHE”

Will realized then, arching his back and opening his mouth as if he was trying to swallow the air around him, nothing came of it, no air filled his lungs. Hannibal licked his lips and swiftly sat Will up. Hannibal was considering simply taking his face in his hands and breathing his own air into him at this point. He shook him again, but this time more gently. He looked Will in the eye. The colour had drained from his face and his lips were a pale pink slightly purple tint "Breathe Will. Breathe for me" Will finally took a breath, piercing and desperate finally filling his lungs. He closed his eyes and took another, relief washing over him. Hannibal sighed and relaxed his own shoulders. He sat, gathering Will up in his arms pulling him into his lap, wrapping Will around him guiding his head to rest against his shoulder. 

“Hush darling, just breathe. Please breathe. I’ve got you.” Hannibal rocked them slowly, broken strangled sobs wracking Will’s body. He shook, closing his eyes pressing his forehead against Hannibal’s neck. Tears ran down his cheeks, into the creases either side of his nose, lips trembling, his gasps slowly becoming more controlled. Gentle hushes and calming words in Hannibal’s native tongue filled the room, he held Will close to him rubbing the small of his back. Minutes passed, panic and fear mixed with calmness and comfort melding together into a gentle harmony between them. Hannibal held them still then, Will breathing normally now, softly breathing but now fully awake, afraid to move or speak.

“I’m so sorry Will, that this happens to you. I am so very sorry..” Hannibal pressed a kiss against Will’s temple, guiding him to sit up. Will took one last labored breath, sitting up and sniffing loudly, wiping his face with the palms of his hands frustrated at his lack of control in the preceding moments. He near pouted, Hannibal running his fingers through Will’s hair, pushing it out of his eyes. 

“Would you like a drink? Water?” Eyebrows raised, Hannibal thumbed Will’s cheek. He nodded, shifting off of Hannibal’s lap to sit on the mattress beside him, eyeing the duvet on the floor. He pointed and let out a low laugh as Hannibal walked back into the room, handing him a glass of cold water, “it appears that the waves are made of feathers…” Will took a gulp of water and grinned up at Hannibal standing before him. Hannibal chuckled sleepily, accent thick, taking Will’s face into his hands kissing his forehead. “It appears so love, it appears so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback if you guys have any! Comments, Kudos, and messages always brighten my day, so loads of thanks to those of you that have left them! As well as to the rest that gave it a read :) If you have any prompts I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> :) x


End file.
